<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AoS Drabbles, Platonic &amp; Gen Fics by TomatoBookworm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145550">AoS Drabbles, Platonic &amp; Gen Fics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm'>TomatoBookworm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AoS Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>7x02 spoilers, Bus Kids - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Who’s Fitz’s best friend?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for Agents of SHIELD. Platonic &amp; gen fics. There may be romantic ships in the background but romance is not the focus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie &amp; Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz &amp; Jemma Simmons &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AoS Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fitz & Jemma & Daisy + baking cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*This work is posted on ArchiveOfOurOwn.org for free. I do not object to personal downloads via ArchiveOfOurOwn. If you are reading it through any other means, please know that you are doing so on an unauthorized site/app. Thank you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>March 2020 Luck of the Draw challenge on Tumblr<br/>For @oh-my-hades, “Can I please have a bus kids drabble about them baking cookies??”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jemma blinked when she walked by the galley. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baking cookies,” Skye said. “Want to join us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if there is room,” Jemma said. The tiny kitchenette barely fit Fitz and Skye. “You are running out of space on the counter. How many biscuits are you baking?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s only a light snack,” Fitz answered. “Come on Simmons, you know you want to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She counted enough biscuits to feed everyone on the Bus. Almost everyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Jemma stepped into the small space. “Someone has to stop Fitz from eating all the biscuits. I want some too!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mack + Post 7x02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- 7x02 spoilers, please turn back if you haven’t watched the episode yet.</p>
<p>- Inspired by lazyfish, who said they wanted to see a fic of Hunter &amp; Enoch arguing over who’s Fitz’s real best friend. I said what about Mack? Thus this ficlet is born. </p>
<p>- Triple drabble.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mack looked at the faces around him. They were all tired, yet still standing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone get some food and rest. We need to be ready for action later.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deke headed towards the galley. Elena gestured to her heels before walking away. He’d find her in her bunk later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy nodded at him, “I’ll talk to May.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and then we need to discuss Freddy and time streams.” Whatever Daisy’s reasons, it wasn’t her call to make. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mack looked over at Coulson, or rather robot Coulson, and found him already working at the screens. Hopefully FitzSimmons added programming on how to read all these charts. With Enoch gone, they needed someone else to help with time travel navigation, or Simmons wasn’t going to get any breaks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of Simmons, Mack turned around to find her working again at the computer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You need rest too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Later,” Simmons glanced at him. “First I have to calculate when we will end up next.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will Enoch be able to meet us there?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Simmons said. “Chronicoms don’t age as humans do, but I am not sure if he can estimate our next physical location without equipment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mack sighed, “Let’s hope he has a trick or two up his robot sleeve. I don’t want to tell Fitz I lost his best friend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enoch will find his way back.” The ghost of a smile touched Simmons. “Besides, Hunter claims that he is Fitz’s best friend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re in touch with Hunter?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And Bobbi,” Simmons said. “They are safe and with Fitz.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was the first piece of good news he’d gotten all day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, I’d love to see Hunter and Enoch argue over Turbo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you are his best friend too, all three of you,” Jemma said. “And we’ll be together again. We have to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mack & Daisy, making snacks together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt from @smallblueandloud<br/>“can you write daisy and mack being best friends? maybe them making snacks together in the playground or something?”</p>
<p>Set sometime between season 2 finale and early season 3. Double drabble.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daisy sighed as she took off her gauntlets in the locker room. The mission was a bust. An Inhuman sighting turned out to be a hoax. It’s midnight and she hadn’t eaten dinner yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mack was already there when she arrived in the kitchen. The oven was on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, are we making midnight cookies? I think there’s still some dough in the freezer from the last time Fitz made the grocery run.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mack gestured to the empty frozen pizza box, “I’m pretty sure even Inhumans need real food, Tremors.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cookies are real food at this hour,” Daisy said. She pulled out a baking sheet. “Tell you what, we’ll have pizza while we wait for the cookies to bake, and then we can have ice cream for dessert.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I know why you and Turbo are friends, you two and junk food.” Mack shook his head, but he laid down the parchment paper as Daisy began to spoon out frozen cookie dough on the baking sheet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They settled on the couch with pizza in their plates and cookies in the oven. Daisy relaxed back into the cushions. Today was a flop, but at least she still had her partner with her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>